Equinox
by AudreyDarke96
Summary: After five years Renesmee is all grown up but how will she react when her best friend tells her that he is in love with her.And will her family be able to save after she has been kidnapped by someone unknown.I'm bad at summaries please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Okay this is my first fanfic so no hating . I started this book about a year ago and got terrible writers block so Stopped writing. Then late last year I found it and decided to going with it. My friends and teachers read it and loved it so I thought that I would post it here and see if it would get any I made any spelling or grammar probs sorry spell check will not correct everything. Some characters are mine and will come Later in the story. Most of my first chap is from the books but the story gets more original as it progresses**

**I do not own twilight (Don't I know it) it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter one

Bella's POV

It's been five years since Edward changed me and five years since I had Renesmee. I haven't always been a vampire; seven years ago I was a normal 17 year old coming from Arizona to spend time with my dad, Charlie. But when I came to live earth my dad in the quaint town of forks, Washington I had no idea what was going to happen in the next couple years. It all started on my firs day at forks high school.

It was a pretty normal day when I entered the cafeteria with Jessica, a very talkative girl I had both Spanish and trig with. I sat with a group of hear friends, that's when I saw them, five of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. They all looked different but had the same purplish tint under their eyes like they were all recovering from a broken nose. They all had the same pale white skin and dark eyes. I couldn't tell who was the most beautiful the blond hair girl or the bronzed haired boy.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica

Jessica looked up to see who I was talking about before she answered" The Cullen's."

That's how my life with Edward started.

After the first day I saw Edward, my life was never the same. I learned that myths and legends were real .I found that Edward was a vampire soon after I meet him. I also found that my best friend Jacob was a werewolf. My life has been very crazy since I first met Edward. I've been chased by many vampires, James, Laurant,Victoria,and the Volturi. I've been turned into vampire and had a child named Renesmee.

When Renesmee was born everything was perfect. That is until Irina saw her. The thing is that children are not allowed to be turned into vampires, the Volturi say that they are to unpredictable. What Irina didn't know was that Renesmee was half vampire, born not created. So Irina went to the Volturi and told them about Renesmee, then the Volturi came and tried to destroy us, but they didn't in the end. And then we all lived without complication forever. Or did we?

**Authors Note **

**Sorry this chap was so short and it the story will get better**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**Here's where things start to get original**

**I do not own twilight( Oh how I have prayed) SM does.**

Chapter Two

You might be wondering what happened to Renesmee. Well she finally stopped aging and now looks like a normal sixteen year old. So in a couple of days Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I are going to start attending forks high as Juniors(again) and Renesmee and Jacob are going to start as sophomores. Yes I did say Jacob. Since Jake imprinted on Renesmee, which she still doesn't know about, he's hardly left her side. Even going as far as transferring to Forks high. Obviously that made Edward furious but I had him promise me he wouldn't do anything irrational.

Well now Alice has brought Renesmee and I for some last minute clothes shopping at the mall in Port Angeles. Alice is looking through all the racks and using her visions to see which one of us looks best in each outfit.

"Bella, Nessie, Me, Nessie, Me, Bella." Alice is saying as she looks through all the racks.

"Uh...Alice don't you think you might be over doing it, just a bit." Renesmee said.

"Of course not, it's our first day back at Forks high, we have to look amazing." Alice responded

When Alice was done we went to the register and the bill ended up being more expensive then my car. Luckily Alice and I brought both of our cars or we would never have fit all of the bags.

"See you back at the house Nessie and Bella." Alice said as she drove away in her yellow Porsche.

"So are you ready for your first day of school?" I asked Renesmee

"Yeah but it will be fun to meet some new people. Maybe I'll make some new friends.

When we got back to house Edward was playing my lullaby welcoming us home.

"Hello Bella, Renesmee." Edward said as we entered the living room.

Alice had beaten us home and was now talking to Jasper on the couch, Rose was in the garage fixing her car, Carlisle was still working at the hospital, Esme was cooking dinner for Renesmee, Seth, and Jake, and Emmett was watching the Redskins playing the Vikings.

"How was your shopping trip?" Edward asked as he walked towards us.

"Exhausting I don't know how Alice does it." Renesmee responded

"She amazes us all." I said

I heard Jake and Seth chuckle from where they were sitting on the couch. Just then Esme came out of the kitchen with three plates of food.

"Nessie, Seth, Jake dinner's ready." she said putting the food on the table. "Dig in."

"Esme for someone that doesn't eat your cooking is awesome." Jake said

"Yeah." Seth repeated

"Thank you boys and there's plenty more where that came from."

It only took them five minutes to eat three plates of food each. After they finished Jake and Seth left.

"See you guys tomorrow, it should be a very interesting day." Jake said as he left.

Shortly after they left Edward, Renesmee, and I went to the cottage. That night as I said goodnight to Renesmee I repeated the word Jake had said earlier.

"Tomorrow should be a very interesting day."

**Authors Note**

**If you like please review no hating though **

**Audrey ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

**School is in this is going to be interesting but more interesting is after school but that's a different chapter. None of the OCs in this fic represent any one alive or dead. Okay that was a lie; most of my characters represent someone alive or dead. ; ) **

**I do not own twilight (but I would love to change that) SM does**

Chapter Three

Renesmee's P.O.V (gasp narrator change)

"Renesmee honey it's time to get up." My dad said

"Just five more minutes." I said

"If you sleep any longer I believe that Alice will implode. She has been calling every five minutes for hours trying to get us to wake you up." my dad answered

Suddenly the phone rang

"See." Dad said then chuckled

"Fine, I'll get up." I said

When we got to grandma's and grandpa's house Alice grabbed me and dragged me upstairs to my dad's room old room that she had transformed into a small boutique . She gave a teal shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and teal converse sneakers. After I put on the clothes she spent an hour doing my hair and makeup .When she was done I barely had time to eat before Jake arrived.

"Hey guys." Jake said as he walked through the door.

"Hey Jake." I said as he sat down next to me on the couch "Where is all of your stuff?"

"In the Rabbit, no way I'm walking in that." He said pointing to the pouring rain outside, "Want a ride?"

"Maybe." I said but one look at my dad told me that that was never going to happen.

"Come on, if we don't leave know we are going to be late." Alice said, "Jasper and I will ride in my Porsche, Edward and Bella can take the Volvo and Nessie can ride with Jacob in his car."

My head snapped toward Alice at the same time dad yelled, "WHAT! My daughter is not going anywhere with that d-."

"No time to argue Edward we have to leave NOW." Alice interrupted

Dad gave Jacob a warning glance before going to the garage with mom. After they left Alice and Jazz left but as they were walking into the garage I swear I saw Alice wink at me.

"Come on Nessie." Jacob said taking my hand and pulling me toward so fast I almost left my bag."

"What class do you have first?" Jake asked as we were pulling into the school parking lot.

"Algebra two, you?" I replied

"Algebra two." He answered with a grin

"No way, really "

"Yep, now come on were going to be late." He responded

We grabbed our stuff and ran to building three. When we got to class we sat at a table in the back of the room and waited for class to start. While we were waiting a tall girl with strait red hair came up to us.

"Hi, I'm Sarah." She said offering her hand.

I shook her hand and said, "Hey, I'm Renesmee and this is Jacob."

"Hey." Jacob said not really paying her any attention

"Are you new here? I don't remember you from last year."

"Yeah, I was home schooled last year." I replied

"That's cool; well it was nice meeting you. You should come eat lunch with me and some of my friends sometime." She offered

"Sure."

"Okay." she said before walking back to her seat

Just as Sarah sat down, the bell rang and started class. Class flew by and before I knew it Jake asked, "What class do you have next?"

"Uh…social studies with ,in building two. I said looking at my schedule

"Oh, I have English with Mulvahill in building five."

"Oh." I said, a little disappointed, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah bye." He said with a grimace as he left

When I got to social studies I took an empty seat near the back. Right after I took a seat, a short girl with very curly blond hair came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Nellie, I was wondering if this seat was taken?"

"No ,you can sit there if you want .I'm Renesmee." I replied

"Well Renesmee, it's nice to meet you." Nellie said

Then started class. The next two classes seemed to pass in a matter of minutes and then it was lunch and I couldn't wait to see my family and Jake. As soon as I walked into the cafeteria Jacob was at my side.

"Hey, Nessie." He said

"Hey Jake, how has your day been so far." I asked

"Lonely, you?"

"Not too bad, I met some new people." I replied

"That's the difference between you and I .Your a social butterfly and I'm a lone wolf." He said filling up his tray with food.

"Ha,ha,ha." I laughed sarcastically, also filling up my tray with food then following Jake to an empty table on the other side of the cafeteria then where my family was sitting.

"You should come down to La Push after school. I'm sure Claire would love to see you."

"Sure, sounds good." I said before taking a bite of Pizza.

"I can drive you there after school." He offered

"Okay."

Just then three kids walked into the cafeteria. They were obviously related because they all looked similar. They all had the same golden brown eyes and dark brown hair. The two youngest kids were a girl with very curly brown hair and a boy with very short curly brown hair. They both looked no taller than five foot five and were obviously freshman. The oldest looking was a girl with waist length dark brown hair .She looked as if she was five foot seven and a sophomore.

"Nessie, Nessie, RENESMEE!" Jacob said trying to get my attention.

"Huh." I said finally hearing him

"What were you staring at?" he asked

"Oh…um, nothing." I said turning to look at him

"Okay."

"So what class do you have next?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Social studies, then gym. How 'bout you?" He replied

"Science, then gym."

"Sweet." He said

I looked around and realized that the gym was almost empty.

"We should probably get going or we will be late." Jake said, also noticing that the cafeteria was empty

"Yeah." I said getting up and leaving, "see you in gym."

When I got to class every chair except one was filled, including the ones next to Sarah and Nellie. The only chair left was next to the girl I had seen at lunch with the long brown hair. Since I really didn't have a choice I sat down.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey." She replied, not really noticing me

"I'm Renesmee Cullen." I said

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Audrey Darke." She said finally realizing I was there .

"It's nice to meet you." I replied

Then started class. He decided since it was the first day we should get to know our partners since we would be together the whole year.

"So," I started' "Are you from around here? I've never seen you around town before."

"Nah, my family is from Minnesota, my parents thought we could use a chance so they moved us here." She replied, "You?"

"I lived here my whole did you move here?"

"A couple of weeks ago." she replied, "Do you have any siblings? I've got two Yazman and Trey Darke."

"Yeah." of course I didn't but not like it could be possible to have parents that are only a year older then you. ",Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper."

"Wow." Was all she said.

"Do you have a nickname?" she asked

"My family calls me Nessie. You?"

"Dede, but I prefer Audrey." For the rest of the hour we went back and forth like that the bell rand and I went to gym. During gym, talked about the rules of soccer so that took up the rest of the hour.

"So are you ready to go to La Push?" Jake asked as we walked toward his car.

"Yep, lets go."

On the way to La Push Jake was very quiet, which is not like him at all. I had this feeling that he had to tell me something really important. But what could. But what could it be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

**I know its taken a month but I do not have regular access to the internet and I so I am sorry but here it is chapter thank you to arourarose101 for my first review.**

**As always I do not own twilight(maybe one day)SM does**

**Audrey**

Chapter Four

(Renesmee's P.O.V)

After visiting Clair and Quil, Jake and I ended up on first beach and Jake was still being very quiet.

"Jake are you all right?" I asked

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You seem really quiet, like your trying to think of what to say."

"I have a question for you." He said ignoring my comment

"Shoot." I said

"Have you noticed how Quil is always around Claire?" he asked me

"Um…yeah." I said, not really seeing what he was getting at. "So."

"Well, have you ever wondered why?"

"No, not really," I answered still not seeing what he was getting at. "But now that you mention it, yeah."

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" he asked

"No, I haven't."

"But you do know what love at first sight is?"

I nodded my head slowly still confused

"Well it's like that but more intense. When you see her, gravity isn't holding you there, she is." He said staring at me intensely

"So what your saying is that Quil is in love with someone half his age." I said slowly

"It's not like that, it's more like he's her older brother for now, but when she's older he'll be her perfect match." He replied

"I'm confused, why are you bringing this up?" I asked

"Because a couple of years ago I imprinted on someone." He said

"What are you talking about, I've never seen her, and you spend every day with m-."

Then it sunk in, he imprinted on me. Does this mean his in love with me? I've always felt something for Jacob but more like he's my best friend.

"You imprinted on me?" I asked, already knowing the answer

"Yes." He said still staring at me

"And that means what exactly?" I asked

"It means that I've been waiting to do this."

Then his warm lips met mine. For a moment I was in shock, but then I did something that shocked me, I kissed him back. Now I've never kissed anyone before but I have seen kisses in movies, when two people kiss and there's fireworks and stuff, well, this was better. But unfortunately Jake stopped. For a minute it was completely quiet and it seemed as if Jake was as speechless as I was.

"I have to go home." I said mechanically

"I'll give you a ride." Jake suggested

"That's okay," I said, I really needed time to think over what just happened; "I'd rather walk."

"Are you sure." He said worriedly

"Yeah, I'll call you later." I said turning around and walking towards the forest.

As I was walking I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I was being watched.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

**I know, I know. I haven't updated for a LONG time but now I am and I should be able to get the next nine chapters I already have written typed and online by the time school comes back around. So on with the chapter.**

**I don't own Twilight only Audrey, Trey, and Yazmyn.**

**Chapter Five**

**(Jacob's P.O.V)**

After we visited with Quil and Claire I brought Nessie to First beach so I could finally tell her about imprinting. I was thinking of how to start when Nessie asked, "Jake are you all right?" obviously I was doing a crap job of hiding the fact that I really needed to talk to her.

" Uh, yeah, why do you ask?"

" You seem really quiet, like your trying to think of what to say." she said

"I have a question for you." I said

"Shoot."

"Have you noticed how Quil is always around Claire?" I asked her

"Um…yeah." she said

"Have you ever wondered why?"

"No, not really." she said, "But now that you mention it, yeah."

"Have you ever heard of imprinting." I asked

"No, I haven't." she said, sounding confused

"You do know what love at first sight is though." I said , hoping she did because if not this would be very difficult to explain.

She nodded slowly

"Well, its like that, but more intense , when you she her, gravity isn't holding you to the earth, she is." I said staring at her intensely

" So what you're saying is that Qui is in love with Claire, someone half his age." she said slowly and I think I heard a bit of disgust in her voice.

"It's not like that ,it's more like he's her older brother for now. But when she is older he'll be her perfect match." I replied

"I'm confused, why are you telling me this?" she asked

" A couple of years ago I imprinted on someone." I said hoping that she would understand that I was talking about her.

"What are you talking about, I've never seen her, you spend every day with m-."She stopped finally figuring it out.

"You imprinted on me?" she asked

"Yeah." I said

"And that means what exactly?" she asked

I thought it was a perfect opening so I took he chance.

"It mean's that I have been waiting to do this." I said

Then my lips met hers. For a second she just stood their shocked but then she started to kiss me back. It was the best kiss I have ever experienced and I hoped this time I wouldn't get punch because if Edward saw Nessie with a broken hand he most likely would kill me. After a few minutes I pulled away and for a minute it was completely silent as I waited for her to say something.

"I have to go home." she said

"I'll give you a ride." I offered

"That's okay, I'd rather walk." she said

"Are you sure?" I asked ,worried

"Yeah, I'll call you later." she said before turning around and leaving.

I watched as she walked into the woods. I stood there for a minute before going back to my car. I wanted to go after her and make sure that she got home safely but I had to get to the council meeting in three minutes. As I was driving to the council meeting I had a bad feeling about Nessie walking home alone.

**Authors Note**

**Oh yeah another authors note. So I thought I would do a chapter in Jakes point of view so tell me what you think. Also if you like the vampire diaries check out my other fan fiction **_**we aren't in Minnesota anymore. **_**Please leave a review.**

**Audrey;D**

**Random conversation with Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore and Me.**

**Me: So Damon what did you think?**

**Damon: Twilight, really, Twilight.**

**Me: What's wrong with Twilight?**

**Damon: Two words. Sparkly Vampires.**

**Me: You do have a point. **

**Stefan: Twilight Rules and Edward looks really familiar**

**Me: One, Stefan shut up…**

**Damon: And two, Edward looks familiar because you look just like him. I mean just look in a mirror.**

**Stefan: I do not.**

**Me: Shut up Stefan. And I am sorry to anyone that has been offended by the discussion that has just taken place.**

**Damon: I'm not.**

**Me: Shush you. Please review and check out my other fanfics.**

**Me and Damon: * smirking* Have a good day now.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own twilight only the things you don't recognize

**Chapter Six**

Now that I think about it , I probably shouldn't have one walking through the woods all by myself, but it was to late now. Now its getting dark , I have no idea where I am, and I'm still trying to figure out what just happened between me and Jake. While I was trying to concentrate on where I was going and why and why my best friend just kissed me, I heard something move behind me.

"Whose there." I said

I looked around and realized that I was all alone

_Calm down Renesmee, your all alone,_ I thought

Even though I knew nothing in the woods could hurt me I couldn't help but walk a little faster. _Ugh, why didn't I grab my cell, I could've called Alice and asked her for a ride. _I thought. Then I heard it again, something moving behind me. I turned around to find nothing there. Then it happened again but instead of turning around I ran. I ran as fast as I could until I was out of the woods and at grandma's and grandpa's house. I stopped running when I got to the front porch, then I walked inside.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen ." I heard my dad say in the living room, " Where have you been?" he sounded angry

"I'm not angry Renesmee," he said reading my thoughts, " I just want to know where you have been."

"I was at La Push with Jake, Quil, and Claire." I replied.

"And that took five hours?"

"I decided to walk home and I may have gotten lost." I said embarrassed

Luckily it seemed that my parents were the only ones here because if Emmett was heard that I got lost I would never hear the end of it. My dad laughed hearing this.

"Why didn't you call? I could've given you a ride." my mom said

"I left my stuff in Jakes car." I said, trying to keep my thought in the present, "Uh…I'm going to go home and go to bed, it's been a long day." I said before heading for the door.

"Do you want us to come with you?" my mom asked

"That's okay, I'm just going to go strait to bed." I said walking out the door.

I waited until I got to the cottage until I started thinking about what had happened earlier , with Jake and in the woods.

First the thing with Jake. Did he kiss me because he is in love with me? Because he imprinted on me? Does this mean he wants to be more than friends? Do I even like him that way? Why did he have to tell me about this stupid wolf imprinting thing? That's when it hit me, it had to be someone from the pack in the woods messing with me. I'd have to ask Jake who was in the woods tomorrow, after I asked him what was happening between us.

**Authors Note**

**All I have to say is I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter more than I did writing it. I have to say this is probably one of my leas favorite chapters but oh well. Please review, it will make my day.**

**Audrey;D**


End file.
